Of Rum and Rubies
by Miss Ruby Jones
Summary: Killian and Ruby are at the diner late. Killian has been drinking, as usual, and they fall into a familiar pattern. Our favorite pairing, Captain Wolf/Red Hook, and some smut. Reviews are always loved.


**Title**: Of Rum and Rubies

**Author**: Miss Ruby Jones

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Red/Killian

**Summary**: Late nights at the diner, a wolf, a pirate, and rum…

**Warning**: Sex…. Just sex.

**Disclaimer**: Ok, so everyone, I own Once Upon A Time…. Red and Killian have found out how much they love each other, Emma and the Queen are together, and the Mad Hatter has a killer looking wife… *hears none of that has happened* Wait, really? They haven't even met? Emma is still straight? *heavy sigh* Ok, I don't own Once Upon A Time, so you all know.

**Author's Note**: Last day of Captain Wolf week, and I've decided to try my hand at the NSFW prompt. Hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. Enjoy the story.

Killian had been staring at Ruby ever since he walked into Granny's Diner. He had sat there, nursing rum after rum, for hours just to have an excuse to see her. Her small waist was hugged by the black lace shirt she wore. It exposed pieces of pale skin all over her stomach, and only the black bandeau she wore covered her chest. As he looked further down, red skinny jeans hugged her mile-long legs until they disappeared into knee high black boots. What Killian wouldn't give to rip off all of that to get at the tasteful skin beneath.

He licked his spiced lips as he considered her features carefully. He mapped out the curve of her hip and the swell of her chest in his mind. His ocean blue eyes raked her over again and again. "Can I get another rum here, love?" he asked. Though he had had many, he was far from drunk. The pirate knew how to hold his liquor.

"We're gonna be closing up soon, Killian," she said as she poured him yet another glass. "Are you going back to the Jolly Roger, or are you taking a room tonight?"

Killian picked up his glass and gave the brunette a wink. "Now that all depends on you, love."

Ruby took a quick look around the diner to find that no other customers remained except for Killian. "Well, I know there's a room you could stay in," she said, pulling up a glass for herself and pouring a finger of rum in. "If you were so inclined to do so."

She drank down the rum in one shot before slamming her glass back down on the table. She shook out her long, brown hair and pulled off the apron that was tied around her hips. She moved to the front door and locked it. She flipped the sign to 'Closed' before turning back to the pirate.

She took the lapel of his long leather jacket in her fist and yanked him to his feet. "Does this mean…?" Killian began to ask.

Ruby rolled her eyes, glaring up at him. The pirate was ridiculously annoying at times. Sometimes, she just wanted him to go for it instead of asking permission all the time. "For once, I wish you would go on body language instead of asking."

That was the only answer the pirate needed. His hook dug into her hip, yanking her ever closer to him. His hand tangled in the hair at the base of her skull as he pressed a hot kiss to her mouth. Her cherry lips moved against his with passion and vigor. Tongues entwined in a dance of the pair's usual lust.

The pirate's lips soon moved down her neck as he walked her backwards until her back pressed into the hard edge of the counter. Killian dragged his tongue in a short line up the side of her neck into a hot kiss beneath her ear.

"We should go upstairs," Ruby said breathlessly. Killian groaned, but did not remove his lips from her neck. "Killian… no, really, Killian. Upstairs. Now."

He groaned again, but released her neck from his lips and allowed her to lead him up through the back of the diner and to her apartment in the inn. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, layers of clothes fell off until Killian wore only his pants, and Ruby stood before him in just a bandeau and lacy underwear.

Ruby's fingers scratched down his chest towards the happy trail that led down below the leather pants he still wore. She kissed down his chest, nipping at it gently with her teeth. She pulled down the leather covering his legs, the way she had so many times before. Once he was free of them, she took him into her mouth, lightly trailing her teeth along his length. A flash of mischief went through her eyes when she looked up at him. "Bloody hell, love," he whispered. He grabbed her arm with his good hand, and moved her back up his body to press her against his chest.

While they shared another hot kiss, Killian hooked his hook into her underwear to pull them down her long legs, trailing kissed in the same way that she had to him.

"God dammit, Killian. No more teasing," the she-wolf whined. He walked her into the bed, and she fell back with him hovering over her. He reached to her bedside drawer, pulling out one of the small, square packages.

After rolling the condom on to himself, he took one quick thrust to enter his beloved she-wolf. A soft moan escaped the woman's lips as she moved against him in time. She kissed and bit along his neck, and her fingertips dug deep into the pirate's back. Tiny red trails followed down in random patterns over his shoulders and back. In some places, blood began to trickle out of the wounds as their bodies moved together faster and harder.

Killian's good hand gripped her hip, surely leaving finger-sized bruises along the pale flesh. Before long, his hand was reaching between their bodies to gently stroke her. She gasped lightly, but dug her teeth in where his neck met his shoulder. He knew there would be a bit of blood drawn, and he knew she did it on purpose.

Waves washed over her, and Killian kept moving within her until he reached his own released minutes later. For a few more moments, he gathered up the will to move from her. Part of him never wanted to move, but he knew he had to eventually. Slowly, he removed himself from her, pecking her lips softly. He threw away the evidence of their tryst in the garbage near her bed before pulling her into his chest.

Ruby laid her head on his collarbone, his good hand running through her hair, and his hook resting on her upper arm. An easy smile was on his face as he felt Ruby pull her blankets up around them. "Well, that was enjoyable, as always, love," Killian said with a wink.

"Mhmm," Ruby mumbled, getting lost in the feeling of his hand running through her long hair.

"So, I was thinking that maybe… you'd want to go away with me," Killian said. He had brought the subject up many times, but the answer was almost always the same. He had gotten used to the sting of her rejection to go on an adventure with him.

Ruby bit her lip. "Yes," she said excitedly, her tongue touching her canine devilishly.

"Really?" Killian asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Really. I love Storybrooke, and I can't go away with you forever, but I can't not see what's beyond here. I want adventure, and I want you," she said, kissing his shoulder as she spoke. "I want to stay with you, wherever we happen to go."

Killian grinned. "And that, love, is the answer I have been waiting for."


End file.
